


[Podfic] I Am Sandaled With Wind and With Flame

by AceOfTigers



Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [17]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, POV Alternating, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofI Am Sandaled With Wind and With Flameby inexplicifics.Author's Summary:In the immediate aftermath of Jaskier, Eskel, and Milena being kidnapped from Oxenfurt, Lambert and Aubry try desperately to figure out who took them and where.It takes a lot longer than anyone would prefer.(Or, chapters 3 and 4 of I Have Heart-Fire and Singing to Give from a rather different perspective.)
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Lambert (The Witcher) & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Lambert (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s), Witcher Aubry & Jaskier | Dandelion, Witcher Aubry & Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646
Comments: 21
Kudos: 95





	[Podfic] I Am Sandaled With Wind and With Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Am Sandaled With Wind and With Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678009) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 1:13:06  
 **Size:** 50.3 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] I Am Sandaled With Wind and With Flame - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-17/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack17_IAmSandaledWithWindAndWithFlame_byInexplicifics.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love!


End file.
